


Jacob's Lament

by orphan_account



Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Angst, F/M, Sad Ending, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:08:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28425258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Basically an angsty fic about Jacob looking at Edward and Bella's relationship after "Breaking Dawn" and wishing it was him. Also, Jacob never imprinted on Renesmee because that's literally so disgusting. But yea, don't read unless you feel sad.
Relationships: Edward Cullen/Bella Swan, Jacob Black/Bella Swan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Jacob's Lament

**Author's Note:**

> Im team Edward btw and this is also very poorly written because it’s 4:00 AM and I’m tired

Jacob Black couldn't exactly pinpoint the exact moment he realized he was in love with Isabella Swan. Maybe it was one of the autumn days they'd spent huddled together around the bikes he was trying to desperately to fix, hoping to gain both her attention and her approval. Maybe it was when Bella took him on that awful date to the movie theatre with Mike. Jacob didn't know the exact moment, because by the time he'd fallen over the ledge, it was too late to stop himself. No, the best he could do is wait for the landing, hard as it may be. 

Jacob knew it was torture- to stay around after Bella turned and after she had Renesmee- but hey, I guess he's a masochist. It isn't all completely bad, though. Sometimes when Bella smiles at Edward, her new eyes glowing, Jacob can imagine it's _him_ she's looking at with so much adoration. In his fantasy, she's her old-self again and she's _human._ Her voice isn't as naturally high-pitched as it has been since she turned and her eyes are a beautiful shade of chocolate. She's just Bella, _his_ Bella. But that was exactly the problem- she'd never wanted to be _just Bella.  
_

She wanted to be special and admired, even if she never admitted it. Becoming a vampire made her special- it made her admired. But to Jacob, she’d always been special- she’d always been admired.   
  
She was special when she bought those bikes to his shop- and horribly stupid as well. She was admired when they’d fight, her brown eyes turning into a shade of dark amber, alight like a wildfire. 

But now, Jacob couldn’t call her special anymore. He couldn’t worship her like he used to. He told Edward he’d back off, and he’d honor that promise. 

So now he watches from afar. On days like today, there’s a light drizzle of a lazy morning rain. Edward and Bella don’t seem to mind. They laugh, throwing Renesmee in the air, only to catch her before she falls to the hard floor of the forest.   
  
Jacob actually likes days like these- the days when he stands guard at their small forest cottage. The Cullens say there’s no need for it, not with the Volturi being gone, but he has to make sure she’s safe. 

The air is clean today and it is neither too hot nor too cold. He closes his eyes and imagines that Bella’s laughter comes from a joke he’s told. He imagines it’s him throwing their kid in the air and Bella’s smiling with stars in her eyes. He gives into the fantasy because he hates his reality. 

When he opens his eyes, Bella’s smiling at him, she must have caught him watching. Jacob doesn’t smile back. Instead, he hangs his head low and saunters away.   
  



End file.
